United Forces
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Three special soldiers are sent on a highly important mission: stop Jak from being banished. After Jak II and before Jak 3. Rated just in case. R&R PLEASE!
1. Mikor City

Mikor City  
  
"Die!" Mark screamed as he shot a Metal Head. Mark was a soldier in Baron Loger's army. Metal Heads had attacked the city before, but never like this. This time they killed everybody in their path. Before they only killed for food or to defend themselves. Now they killed everyone in their way and ate some of them if they were hungry. "Good job" Sod told Mark. Sod was the commander of the United Forces. Mark was just a soldier, but Sod was the United Forces leader. Sod was a good man like Baron Loger. "Watch out!" Mark told Sod when he saw a huge Metal Head behind him. Sod turned around to see the Metal Head. He quickly grabbed his Julster Gun from his back pocket and killed it. "Thanks" Sod said gently. "No prob" Mark assured. "I think we got all of them" Sod said. "No," Mark replied, "there are still five left in the central district." "Then let's go" Sod ordered. Mark and Sod ran with twelve more soldiers following them. Only five of the soldiers were from Baron Loger's army; the rest were United Forces soldiers. The United Forces was an organization that was founded by Baron Dargon, the Baron from Haven City that came before Baron Praxis. Baron Dargon not only cared for Haven City's safety, but for the other cities' safeties as well. So he made a party in the palace and invited Baron Gustav from Gargon City, Baron Slogan from Flaknit City, Baron Roger from Sapphire City, and Baron Loger from Mikor City. They discussed about creating an organization that would make sure all their cities were safe from any danger. And in the end, they founded the United Forces. Back in Mikor, Sod blasted the last Metal Head's skull to ashes with his Julster Gun. "We did it troops! Mikor City is safe!" Sod yelled in excitement.  
  
Sod walked slowly towards Mark and whispered in his ear. "Would you like to become a United Forces soldier?" Sod asked. Mark looked at Sod surprised. "Of course!" Mark replied. Later, the United Forces and Mark left in their huge blue aircrafts. Inside one of the aircrafts were Mark and Sod in a small bedroom that belonged to Sod. "So, you're excited Mark?" Sod asked Mark. "Very excited" Mark corrected. "You're not fully Mikorian are you?" Sod asked Mark knowing what the answer would be. "How do you know?" Mark asked Sod surprised. "I can tell" Sod replied. "How?" Mark kept asking. "It's just my little gift to know people's races" Sod responded. "I'm fully Gargonian" Sod added. "Well I'm half Mikorian and half Havenan" Mark admitted. "My mother is from Mikor and my father was from Haven" he continued. "Oh, I'm sorry about your father" Sod said. There was a short- term silence which was broken by Mark. "Why is Haven City not part of the United Forces anymore?" Mark asked. Sod could tell Mark was new. "Because when Baron Praxis came to power, he was such a proud and ignorant man that he thought he could keep the city safe himself" Sod answered. "But now Haven City is under Baroness Ashelin's rule" Mark said wanting to know more. "Well, there's this hero called Jak in Haven so they think he'll always be there to save them" Sod continued, hoping this would evolve into a whole conversation. "It's foolish to trust one single man" Mark stated. "I agree" Sod said. "Then again there's the Underground and the Krimzon Guards also" Sod added. "Oh," Mark said, "then that's a different story." "Yep" said Sod nodding. The aircrafts landed on a special airport made only for those ships. "Well," Sod said getting up, "it's time to go to the headquarters." "Where are we?" Mark asked with a mix of concern and worry. "We're in Sapphire City" Sod replied. 


	2. Sapphire City

Sapphire City  
  
"Welcome back Sod" a man greeted Sod. Sod and Mark has just entered the United Forces headquarters. The place was a huge hi-tech military base. Everyone inside the headquarters was dressed in silvery-blue military suits. Sod was dressed in a suit just like those but filled with medals all over his chest. After all, he was the commander. They all began to stare at Mark who wasn't dressed in the United Forces suit. Instead, Mark was dressed in a purple military suit from Mikor City. "How you doin' Erik?" Sod asked the man who had greeted him. "I'm fine," Erik replied, "so you brought a new one huh?" "Yeah" Sod told him. "Well let's get you a suit" Erik said turning to Mark. Mark nodded and all three of them walked towards a laundry room. Erik took one of the United Forces suits and handed it to Mark. "There you go, what's your name?" Erik told Mark. "My name is Mark" Mark answered.  
  
Five minutes later, after Mark put the suit on; an alarm sounded all over the place. "Alert, Metal Heads breaking the city walls!" the alarm yelled in a computer-like voice. "Metal Heads already!?" Mark told himself. He ran out of the dressing room and found Sod and Erik. "Let's go!" Erik cried. Mark, Erik, and Sod ran out of the base followed by twenty-six other soldiers. Outside, they found themselves with thirty-seven Sapphire City soldiers. They were all dressed in yellow military suits. "The Metal Heads are almost breaking the city walls near the Water Slums" the Sapphire City commander informed them. "Then what are we waiting for?" Sod asked. They all ran towards the Water Slums. The silvery-blue and yellow soldiers got to the city walls—well, what was left of the city walls. Five Metal Heads were right in front of them ready to attack. "FIRE!!!!" Sod ordered the troops, and they all obeyed. Shots flew everywhere as the Metal Heads slowly weakened. When the final Metal Head fell to the ground, the soldiers cheered. Only Sod, Mark, Erik, and the Sapphire commander weren't cheering. "Fools! It's not over yet, back to your positions!" the Sapphire commander ordered. The soldiers stopped cheering and waited for more Metal Heads to try to get into the city. Twenty-five more Metal Heads ran towards them. It was a stampede of four-legged Metal Heads with claws and teeth sharp as daggers. The Metal Heads roared as they attacked the soldiers. Mark, whose hands were shaking because of fear, grabbed his gun and re-charged it. He shot every Metal Head he could spot. He had a glimpse of the Sapphire commander who was lying on the ground with his face covered in blood. A Metal Head approached the commander ready to devour him.  
  
Mark shot the beast five times before it dropped to the ground next to the wounded commander. The commander gave a weak smile and pointed to the direction behind Mark. Mark turned around to see a big Metal Head jumping towards him. He shot it desperately until it stopped breathing. "Thanks commander" Mark thanked. "No," the Sapphire commander said, "thank you." The battle continued as more and more Metal Heads took advantage of the broken barrier. "We can't hold them much longer! What do we do now!?" Erik asked Sod desperately as he kept shooting. "The repair team is on their way!" Sod replied. They had to scream to talk to each other because only shots and claws diving into skin could be heard. Finally, the repair team arrived and covered the empty space where the city wall used to be. The remaining soldiers took deep breaths as they lowered their weapons. "How long will it remain closed?" Mark asked aware that they only used a substitute. "It will last about forty-eight hours" the lead repair man answered. "We'll have an actual replacement built in twelve hours" he continued. "Ok" Mark said. He just wanted to make sure they would have an actual replacement ready before the substitute fell down. Mark saw Sod talking through his communicator. "Ok, I'm on my way" Sod said to the person on the other side of the line. He clicked the communicator off and put it back in his pocket. Sod approached Mark. "We gotta go" Sod told Mark. "To where?" Mark asked confused. "To Flaknit City" Sod responded. "Why?" Mark asked. "Because Baron Slogan wants to see you, Erik, and I" Sod replied. 


	3. Flaknit City

Flaknit City  
  
The United Forces aircraft descended on the special airport once again. The double doors automatically opened and some stairs revealed themselves. Sod came out of the craft first. Then came Erik, and finally Mark. "Here we are," Erik said, "Flaknit City." "I wonder what the Baron wants" Mark added. "Whatever it is, it must be a special task for us three only" Sod stated. "Yeah, most likely" Mark agreed. "Let's get going" said Erik, breaking the conversation. They were escorted to the palace by soldiers of Flaknit City. They went in a vehicle colored blue like the soldiers' suits. When the vehicle landed, the soldiers took them inside. After going up two elevators, they finally got to the Baron's room. The soldiers left the three of them standing in front of two mechanic double doors. "Uhh, what now?" Mark asked with a worried tone. After about thirty seconds, the door finally opened.  
  
They stepped inside into a huge room filled with paintings of the old Barons and Baronesses. In the far end of the room was a throne and Baron Slogan was sitting on it. "Welcome soldiers" he greeted. The three of them bowed and greeted him back. "Sorry about the door, it needs repairing" the Baron explained. "No problem your majesty" Sod assured him. "You must be wondering why I called specifically you three" Slogan predicted. "Yes indeed" Erik agreed. "Well," the Baron explained, "as you all know; Haven City isn't part of the United Forces anymore." There was total silence until Baron Slogan kept going. "And the Baroness doesn't plan on becoming a member once again" he continued. "Because they have Jak" Sod interrupted. "That's right," the Baron agreed, "but now their dear Jak is in trouble." "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Mark asked concerned and worried. "The council wants to send Jak to exile" Slogan answered. "WHAT!?" Mark, Sod, and Erik exclaimed at once. The Baron nodded and said "That's right." "The council were high followers of the ex-Baron Praxis, and as you all know Praxis hated Jak" he continued. "So the council is finding strong evidence to be able to send Jak to the Wastelands" the Baron finished. "But why not just become members of the United Forces again?" Erik asked. "Because that wouldn't save Jak would it? They don't just want Jak to stay for their protection; but because Jak is a good guy. He doesn't deserve to be banished" Slogan replied. "I see..." Sod said while analyzing the whole thing in his mind. "So you want us to try to help Jak?" Mark asked the Baron. "Indeed" Slogan responded.  
  
Right then, the double doors opened but nobody was behind them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Let my men take you to the best hotel in town" the Baron kindly offered. "Thank you your majesty" Sod thanked while bowing. Then the three of them left the big room and saw two of the Baron's men waiting for them. "You know where to take us already right?" Mark asked them. They both nodded in reply. Once again Mark, Sod, and Erik were escorted in a vehicle to the hotel. While they were in the vehicle, Mark asked a question to Erik. "So what's your position?" he asked. "Well," he said while combing his orange hair, "I'm the general of the United Forces." "Cool!" Mark cried excitedly. "Indeed" Erik agreed. "Let's start thinking about how exactly we're going to help Jak" Erik added. "Yep" Sod said. "Let's see...maybe we can get some hard evidence to go against the council's" Mark suggested. "That kind of evidence is hard to find" Erik stated. "Actually," Sod said, "I have a cousin in Haven that is a good friend of Jak; we can ask him some questions." "Are you referring to Sig?" Erik asked him. "Yeah" Sod replied while nodding. "You never told me he was Jak's friend!" Erik exclaimed excitedly. "Heh, you never asked" Sod responded. "So tell me more about this cousin of yours Sod" Mark ordered. "Well, he used to work for that slime ball Krew; but he had to" Sod began. "Why did he have to?" Mark asked, sounding interested. "Because once he got as deep as being Krew's heavy, he couldn't get back out" Sod replied. "Damn" Mark murmured. "And when he even thought of leaving, Krew found out and set him up" Sod continued. "Whoa, Krew sure was a horrible man" Mark stated. Erik and Sod agreed.  
  
Just then, the vehicle landed. "I'll tell you more in the hotel" Erik promised Mark. Mark nodded and got off the vehicle. That night in the hotel, after Sod had gone to bed; Mark told Erik to tell him more about the Jak-Sig-Krew thing. They sat in the living room to keep talking. "Ok," Erik began, "before Krew betrayed Sig; Jak was working for Krew." "But isn't Jak the hero of Haven?" Mark asked confused. "Yes, but he needed Krew's connections to get to Praxis" Erik replied. "Oh, keep going" Mark ordered. "But after Krew had sent Sig to the trap and Jak got all the information he needed form Krew, Jak had to kill Krew" Erik continued. "It's getting intense" Mark stated. Erik chuckled at the statement and then yawned before continuing. "So then Jak killed Krew and when he found Sig in the Underport surrounded by Metal Heads, he helped Sig" he explained. "At first it seemed Sig had died in the ambush, but after Haven City was saved; Sig appeared at the celebration" Erik finished. "Was Sod told that Sig had been killed?" Mark asked his final question. "Yes he did, and he got pretty sad about it" Erik answered. "Well," Erik added, "let's go to bed tomorrow we have to get up early to go to Haven City." Mark nodded in agreement and they both went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Erik was trying to wake Mark up. Erik shook Mark a bit until he barely opened one eye. "Come on Mark, we're almost leaving to Haven" Erik told him. "Five more minutes" Mark begged. "I'm sorry," Erik said while shaking his head, "but you got to get dressed right now." "Awww man" Mark said disappointed. He realized he had no choice but to get up and change. He did that in three minutes and grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it while they got to the aircraft. They went up the stairs and got inside. The doors closed behind them and Sod went to activate the automatic pilot. A while later, the three of them were in a small room talking. "Erik told me the rest of the Jak-Sig-Krew story" Mark informed Sod. "Nice" Sod pointed out. "And I already have a few questions for him" Mark added. "Cool, I'm a bit more concentrated on analyzing why the council wishes to banish Jak" Sod answered. "And I'm anxious to meet Jak" Erik admitted. "It seems we all have our plans for Haven City" Sod thought aloud. "Yeah," Mark said, "I used to live there until I was five." "That's pretty cool" Erik stated. "It sure is" Sod agreed. "There's one thing I don't understand" Mark pointed out. "What is it?" Sod asked. "Jak's sidekick Daxter, what exactly is he?" Mark questioned. There was a short moment of silence. Sod and Erik looked at each other. Erik could tell Sod had no idea; so he replied. "Daxter is an ottsel" he said. "A what!?" both Mark and Sod asked. "An ottsel, a mix between an otter and a weasel" Erik explained. "Since when does that animal exist?" Mark asked with a bit of sarcasm. "Probably Dark Eco, you know the legend of Gol and Maia?" Erik asked. "Yeah" Sod answered. "Well," Erik continued, "they used to experiment with animals right? That's how they created the Lurkers. So they probably created the crocka-dog, that parrot- monkey thing that Onin's interpreter is, and Daxter." "But why can Pecker and Daxter talk?" Sod asked. "Well probably because a parrot can talk, and a monkey is the pre-evolved human; so if you combine those two you get Pecker. And I've heard rumors that Daxter used to be human, but Dark Eco changed him into an ottsel" Erik finished. Unconvinced, Sod and Mark began a whole new conversation that lasted about fifteen minutes until the ship arrived in Haven City.  
  
"Here we are," Mark said anxiously, "home sweet home." 


End file.
